Break away
by ever-joliene
Summary: "You're a masochist, Damon." "I'll be anything for you, if you just come over." -chapter 3 is up ! ps. these are Bamon one or two-shots
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I don't own anything regarding to TVD**

...

"Come over to the Boarding house", she heard the voice saying.

His voice was deep and seductive. Promising with something mysterious behind it.

"No", she replied and rolled her eyes, although no one could see it. Though she knew that, she did it anyways. Rolling her eyes was more a reflex, that mostly came out when she was feeling annoyed by a certain vampire.

"Oh come on, Bon Bon. I have the whole house for myself. Nobody's here. No Stefan, no Elena and certainly no Originals."

"Really? Good for you", Bonnie answered into her phone. Sometimes she regretted that she had given Damon her number. Since that day, he called her whenever he felt like it. He didn't care if it was during school time or at three a.m.

"Yeah and it would be even better if I celebrate the free house with you together."

"Forget it, Damon. I'm not in the mood to celebrate and I'm definitly not coming."

"Oh, I will make you _come._ Be sure about that", Damon replied seductively and she could practically hear him smirk.

"Whatever, Damon but that's still a no."

"But why, why are you doing this to me my little Bonfire?"

"Because I can't and why do you always shout for me, when you seem to have nothing to do?"

"Because it might be that I like spending time with you, duh", he replied as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

True, his former relationship to Bonnie consisted more of hating and insulting each other. But things have changed. They started seeing each other more often, at first just to defeat Klaus and his evil siblings and when it was all over, they still didn't mind each other's company. They went to the Grill, had some snacks and drinks together, chatted about God and the world and somehow their hatred turned into friendship . Well somehow, because they still fought like crazy and it could get really filthy and nasty, when two powerful supernaturals collided.

"No, you like annoying me and going on my nerves", Bonnie stated and once more, she felt her eyes roll immediately.

"Yeah, because it's fun", Damon chuckled.

"You're a masochist, Damon."

"I'll be anything for you, if you just come over."

She laughed sweetly. "I can't."

"Why not, I can pick you up. Where ever you are, I'll come and get you."

"I'm busy", Bonnie replied and the need to caress his beautiful face washed over her. She wasn't his girlfriend or anything, but she didn't like seeing him sad and right now she could hear the sadness in his voice. Sometimes she found it weird, that she cared so much about him and his feelings. Maybe because she was the only one who could understand how loneliness felt, although you seem to be so hard and tough on the outside. Even when you're surrounded by your closest friends, but in the end you come home and nobody's there. Nobody who's waiting for you, who is really interested in you and your day. Yes, it's a damn bad feeling to be alone, all by yourself and probably that's the reason why she and Damon turned into something, that both of them can't they knew, thats 'friends' wasn't a word that could describe their relationship. Nobody of their friends knew about them. Bonnie even didn't told Caroline or Elena, her best friends. She knew they would just ask too many questions, they wouldn't understand like Damon does. Sometimes he was a better friend than the girls were. Sometimes, when she didn't wanted to speak, he just sat next to her. He wouldn't say anything, just sat there and observed his surroundingor listen to several noises. This was quiet and peaceful, and it calmed him just being near to his favourite witch.

"I'm sorry, Damon but you won't see me tonight."

"How could you know?"

"I'm not in Mystic Falls, Damon."

"What? Where are you then and why the hell don't I know that", he asked.

"I wanted to tell you, really. But this is a girl's week- end and I knew that wouldn't hinder you from following me."

"Damn right, Bons. How could you not tell me?"

"Damon...", she began.

"When are you coming back. When will I get to see you again?"

"Aw, is Damy Wamy missing me?"

"Oh shut up, Benett. Now tell me what have you been doing all day?"

"We went to the beach and had some fun there." She sounded exhausted and tired. The lazy and cozy day had drained her and God knows why.

"I honestly can't believe that, no way you can have fun when I'm not around."

She chuckled. His cockiness could be so sweet sometimes. "I'll see you when I'm back"

"Alright... and Bonnie"

"Yes?"

"Be safe" he said and hung up without even waiting for her response.

**...**

**How did you find the chapter?**

**Let me know by leaving your review/ comment.**

**Love Ever- Joliene**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God, I'm so overwhelmed by all your reviews and comments. **

**Thank you very much. **

**First of all, I wanted to say that all mistakes belong to me... since English is not my mother tongue.**

**And secondly, enjoy reading the second chapter**_**.**_

...

It was already dawn when Bonnie parked her car in the driveway of her house.

Of course there was no other car parked there. Especially not her father's, but what did she expected? That her dear Daddy would be back from his ongoing business trips and welcome her with open arms and a warm hug? That he would spend the rest of the evening with his only nineteen- year- old daughter and have her favourite food with her, like in old times? When she was younger, she had a real family and a grandmother. She was just a regular little girl that enjoyed her live as it was. But these times are all over. Her mother left, leaving her and her father hurt and puzzled. His way to deal with her mother's loss was to work as much as he can. But Bonnie was too young to take care of herself, so she moved to her Gram's for a few years. After Gram's tragic death, she sold her house and moved back to her original home, knowing that she would barely get to see her father.

She hated it, but she silently and inwardly had to admit that she was still cut to the quick by the fact, that no one was awaiting her in this way too big house for a teenage girl.

Bonnie jumped out of her car, took her lugagge from the compartment and stepped into the house. She switched on the lights in the corridor and made her way to her room.

A little out of breath, she threw her bag into the corner of the room, stripped out of her jacket, then boots and eventually jumped onto her bed, crossed her legs and closed her eyes happily.

"And when did you want to tell me that you're back in town", Damon said as he appeard from the other corner of the room. Both of his hands were placed on his hips and he arched a brow at her as soon as he reached the end of her bed.

Bonne popped one eye open and glanced at him. His outfit was all black, as usual. In his black Armani shirt and pants he sometimes appeared like an emo, that's what she once told him. He replied by saying that black only emphasizes his character traits of an dangerious and mysterious sexy guy. Moreover he jokingly stated, that his favourite color only made him more _abercrombie _(if that's even a word), since he has this certain _je ne c' est quoi. _

But he was right. He was one of those guys you don't wanna mess up with. He could make you feel totally uncomfortable with his slim, but muscled and tall body.

On the other hand he could use only his eyes to seduce every horny and not so horny girl. He had the ability to make this particular female like she was the only one he desires. Like she was the only girl in the world. Like she was Miss Sexy and like he can be hers in no time.

Yeah, so many women especially those of the elder caliber kind of fell for him at first sight. No wonder, that he an often victim of sexual assault. Being grabbed by his ass, was one of the most harmless occasions and it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it or anything.

"I would have called you later, after I have rested and taken a long nice nap", Bonnie replied bluntly.

"Oh Bon Bon, sleep is so overrated", he said and sneaks into her bed on his hands and knees. He was towered over her, unfolded her crossed legs and moved between them. He used his knees to spread her thighs even wider until he could fit within them and lowered his crotch to hers.

She moaned, arching her back a little, and it made Damon shift his weight from his arms to his elbows.

Damon smiled victoriously from the reaction Bonnie gave him, but she left her eyes still closed and he really wanted to see them, while dry humping her... well for the start.

He drew his hips back and thrust forward a bit harder than before.

Another sensual moan escaped Bonnie's lips and at his third thrust, she opened her eyes and these mossy green ones glanced at him.

Although it's been only two day, he had missed them. This incredible mix of green and brown, that reminded him of a rainy but cozy autmn evening and of the woods in the morning, when it's still a little foggy outside and when the morning dew still lay on the leaves.

"Hi", he smiled widely.

"Hi", came out of her mouth, but it was barely a whisper because her breath stuck as she got reminded of how beautiful his baby blue eyes were. Whenever he was so near to her, she felt like being corrupted by these ocean eyes.

She felt her heart beat rise and Damon responded by thursting repeatedly into her. It was mindblowing and just a little foretaste of what would happen if she gives in- to this situation, to him.

She repressed her moan and sighed severely instead.

Immediately one of Damon's eyebrows shot up.

"You can't be serious my little Bourbonnie. I thought we would celebrate your homecoming."

"I know, I know but...", Bonnie began and was soon interrupted by a concerned Damon.

"But what? Are you alright, is something wrong with you?"

"Hey hold on. I'm fine, it's just that the drive back home was a bit draining and made me eminently tired. That's all", she tried to pacify him.

He observed her thoroughly, but then nodded. Bonnie expected him to gett off of her and when he didn't, she watched him move his right hand to her face and tuck one strand of hair behind her ear, as if he wanted to have a better access to viewing her beautiful features.

His eyes roamed from her hair, to her forehead, over her eyes to her straight tiny nose and to these full red lips. He locked his eyes with hers again and then rolled off of her, to her right.

"Just that you know, the last two days were pretty shitty", he stated in a deep voice.

He tugged his left arm behind his head and turned this implied head to his right, to face Bonnie.

A small smile appeared on her lips. She took his right hand and felt their fingers interwing.

"I missed you, too."

...

**Now... how was that?**

**There are no more chapters planed, but maybe you could tell me what could happen next.**


	3. Birthday Bash Part 1

**I'm so sorry for not updating faster. Anyways, enjoy reading and sorry for all my spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**...**

**Birthday bash- Part 1**

"Do you know what day tomorrow is", Damon asked the girl next to him.

"Friday, why?"

Her answer was casual and she didn't seem interested in Damon's question or anything he had said in the last few minutes. Not when she lay flat on her belly, on the couch in the Salvatore mansion. She hadn't taken her eyes off the laptop, since she had decided that she needed to chat with her cousin on facebook.

While Bonnie clearly enjoyed her conversation with her cousin Diane, who was just two months older than her, Damon seemed more and more annoyed. He was being ignored and he didn't like it, especially not by the little witch. After only five minutes of Bonnie's ignoring mission he tried to get her attention by pecking her every now and then. Of course she did not react the way he wanted her to. She only rolled her eyes, told him to stop and went back to chatting. Thereafter he tried to tickle her. But he didn't get very far. He started at her toes and was lightly hit on the neck by an invisible magic force, of course that didn't make him stop it at first but then Bonnie enhenced the force of the punches until it really started to hurt him.

Today was their day. Damon took her out for dinner and drove them to the beach, where they talked and relaxed. Unfortunately the water was way too cold for Bonnie, otherwise she would have put a bikini on and jump into the sea. But since it wasn't the case, they enjoyed the sunshines on some rocks a couple feet away from the water.

Bonnie loved these days. These days when she and Damon were just by themselves, without any of their Mystic Falls friends. Being with them mostly meant trouble and even more trouble with some supernaturals, so being away from that hotspot, even if it lasted for just a few hours, felt like vacation and gave her the opportunity to rest for a while and gain some extra strength.

As much as she loved spending her resting time with one of Mystic Falls trouble maker number one, she couldn't think away that she once hated the older Salvatore brother to death. She had set him fire several times and in her mind she was constantly planing how she could get rid off that vampire. She felt like he and his brother were the reason that Mystic Fall had changed into Sunnydale, that attracted all kind of evil creatures that didn't know what to do with their time and murder lust.

But that was back then before she got to know him better, before she discovered the real Damon behind his sometimes ass-y attitude. And looking at them today, made her smile widely, just knowing how far they have come. This thing between her and Damon was just a mystery.

"It's May 17th", Damon stated.

"Yes... and?"

"And? Bonnie, it's your birthday. Your 19th if I need to remind you, duh." He pointedly rolled his eyes and was shocked that she apparently had forgotten her own birthday. She was still young, not an old vampire who had been on earth for over a hundered years.

"Oh yeah, hooray I'm turning 19", Bonnie sighed but still had her eyes fixed on the desktop.

"I take your overwhelming thrill of anticipation that you don't wanna throw one of those juicy house parties with a bunch of unknown teenies, right?"

"Yep, they are not my thing as you know, more a Caroline and Elena thing. I don't know why I let them organize my last birthday, it was a mess and I wouldn't enjoy it that much if I hadn't been so drunk like a moose." Damon grinned at the picture of a totally drunk Bonnie. He had missed her birthday party, although he had already moved to Mystic Falls but at that time Bonnie was more than willing to transform Damon into a cluster of ash. Moreover he didn't expect Bonnie's birthday party to be this big and interesting.

"I really regret missing your 18th birthday, you're always so exceedingly funny when you're drunk."

"How could you know, you just saw me when I was tipsy, but never drunk", she shook her head.

"You, young lady were more than just tipsy. I practically had to carry you home", Damon snorted and took a last sip of his Bourbon.

"Yeah whatever... Diane is coming to Mystic Falls, next week. I'm so excited", Bonnie said as she turned her laptop off and closed it with a snap. Then she changed into a sitting position, with her feet under her thighs.

"You mean that little evil thing you were ignoring me for?"

"She's not evil, she's my cousin", Bonnie chuckled, stood up and moved slowly, almost seductivly towards Damon. As she reached him, she moved her legs between his thighs and took the glass of Bourbon out of his hands.

"Mhm Bourbon, my favourite", she voiced as she emptied the drink. A small smile appeared on her face and she had to lick her lips, because she didn't want to miss the last taste of the alcohol.

Damon observed her thoroughly, watched every single move she made and could resist to stroke her lean and soft brown legs. He started right under the hollow of her knee, went upwards until he could embrace her bottom.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you for that short time, but..."

"If you were really sorry, you would take your clothes off", Damon spoke and emphasized his saying by squeezing her bottom, which made Bonnie jump a little bit.

"And what would happen next, after I got rid of my clothes?"

"I'm hundred percently sure that I would give you a free ride on my disco stick", he said and started to play with the hem of Bonnie's shirt.

"Well then", Bonnie whispered as she felt Damon kissing her belly.

...

**Now that was part 1 of this chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**The second part will come up in probably one week, well that's what I hope...**

**Oh and don't forget to review !**


End file.
